Of Nephilim, Demons, Vampires and Pyromancers
by Flame of a Dark Phoenix
Summary: Winglock, demon!John vampire!Mycroft and pyro!lestrade. Could have been longer but we ran out of ideas. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Confrontations with a vampire.

I OWN NOTHING. Everything recognizable is owned by the BBC and Mofftiss

* * *

Abalam knew that Mycroft Holmes was a vampire, and an old one at that the moment he saw him. It took all his strength not to drop the glamour over his eyes, the last time he had spoken with a vampire it had not ended well. The vampire was dusted and Abalam had need to grow new wings.

"What does the General of one of the Demonic Hordes want with my little brother?" Holmes asked him, giving him a look that meant rather obviously that if Abalam meant ill, there would very literal hell to pay.

"Merely friendship. We both know that there has been a Truce between my Lord and the Name for some centuries now, which has been a bore for those of us made for that battle. I want Shamsiel's friendship, because he is the singularly most interesting nephilim I have ever met" Abalam answered. He had known that 'Sherlock Holmes' was not human the instant he spoke, the faintest traces of Latin in his speech, the Holy magic anyone with eyes could See.

This appeared to interest Holmes. "Does he know what you are?" he asked.

Abalam bared his teeth, dropping the glamour around them for a fraction of a section. "Yes. I am a very old demon, child of the night, and to those who can See, I bleed power. I am old enough that I can walk immune through places of worship, and your brother can tell this, genius that he is. And yet he still wants my friendship"

Holmes responded by baring his fangs at Abalam for an instant. "Your choice of human face is near perfect. Who would suspect utterly normal John Watson of being one of the Fallen?"

"Yes, who? Now if I may return to Baker Street?" Abalam asked.

"Of course. Would you like a car?" Holmes asked, gesturing as if to call Anthea.

"I can transport myself, but thank you for the offer" Abalam answered, closing his eyes, Seeing the lay line right near his feet. Stepping to the right, he converted himself to pure energy, traveling faster than human thought to the lay line connecting this place with what he would soon be calling home.

Opening his eyes in the stairwell, he made his way to the flat. "How was the meeting with my brother John?" Shamsiel asked. He was lying on the couch in his human form, tall enough that his feet were hanging off the end.

"As well as one can suppose, when a demon speaks with a child of the night. Why do you ask?" John answered, sitting down on the chair across from the couch.

Rolling so that he faced Abalam, the nephilim made a face. "Because every time I find someone interesting, Mycroft reveals himself and scares them away. The wanker had himself turned just so he could follow me around, can you believe that?"

Abalam snorted. "Shamsiel, as you very well know, I am much older than you or your brother. And in our world, age is very much power." To make his point, he flared his aura for an instant, smiling toothily when the half-angel flinched. "Your brother, no matter his breed, does not scare me."

"Do not call me Shamsiel. That thing was a slave to God, not someone I ever wish to be again." The violence in the nephilim's tone surprised the demon. Ah, yes. Abalam had forgotten, the changes that had been made within Heaven so subtle that no one noticed until they were irreversible. What little free will the angels had been given in the first place had slowly been taken, until all the will was concentrated within Gabriel and Michael. Though Shamsiel, as a bastard son of Gabriel, should have partaken in that will.

"Would not your relation to one of the new Lords of the Heavens have saved you?" Abalam asked, truly curious. Despite the fact that many of the Host had decamped to Hell after the Ascension, there was still a few, mainly those related to the new Lords, who had been able to remain, content in their lives behind the somehow still pearly gates.

"If my 'father' is anything, he is prejudiced, and power hungry. He knows that I oppose the... changes he has implemented within heaven, and used my blood to cast me out" the bitterness in his voice was tangible, "I guarded the Garden of Eden and led a legion of the hosts for millennia, and this is my thanks. Before you ask, I suppose you can continue calling me Shamsiel. Forgive me for the reaction, despite the centuries that have passed since my Fall it is still a bitter subject for me."

Abalam nodded carefully. "One wonders what anyone would think if they heard this conversation."

Shamsiel laughed. "They would think us mad, or themselves mad if they saw our true forms. For all their professions of faith, humans are very good at ignoring or disbelieving what they see."

"I suppose I shall have to call you Sherlock, in public?"

The half-angel made a face like he had just swallowed something bitter. "Yes. I dislike the name, it means "fair headed", I never did understand why Mycroft chose it for me when he forged our most recent legal papers. But, it is also the name that I have used for some time now, and Lestrade is used to calling me that."

"I will call you Sherlock then, but only in public. Is Shamsiel truly alright?"

Shamsiel nodded. "Yes, it is."

A few minutes later, Shamsiel looked up, waving his phone around. "We've got a text from Lestrade! Want to come along, there's been a fourth serial suicide."

"Sounds interesting. Dangerous?" he asked, already getting up.

"Might be. Willing to be human temporarily?" Shamsiel asked.

"Of course, Sherlock."

Sherlock grinned broadly. "This is going to be fun!" he said, clapping his hands like a child.

John sighed at his new flatmate's antics. "Corpses are fun?"

"Of course they are. Come along then!" he said excitedly, running out the door and down the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2. We meet Lestrade.

* * *

John grinned to himself when he heard Sherlock say, "He's with me," in response to the question, "Who is this?"

Following his flatmate under the police tape, he pulled on the scrubs while Sherlock just barged ahead. The first thing he noticed about the dead human was the alarming shade of pink she was wearing. Sherlock was already looking at her, crouched beside her, using a small magnifying glass.

Which made sense, despite the fact that Sherlock wouldn't have needed it. Normal eyes couldn't see tiny details, so a magnifying glass was used as a cover. "A media personality, judging by the alarming shade of pink she is wearing."

"Yes, that is rather obvious, anything else to add?" the lab tech whose name John had not bothered to remember sneered. It took a good deal of self control for John not to lose his human face, his nature wanting to rise and protect his mate.

Wait, what? John considered for a second and decided that yes, Sherlock would make a good mate. Unfortunately, Sherlock had shown no signs that he had any interest in romantic relationships, and John did not enjoy non consensual relations, despite the preconceptions about his kind.

Sherlock, obvious to John's thoughts under the outer layer of humanity, was announcing deductions in a rapid fire way that reminded John somehow of machine gun fire, ending with the conclusion that "rache" was Rachel, she'd come from Wales and that there was a suitcase that should-have-been-there but wasn't.

Sherlock ran off, and the lab tech left, leaving John with the DI that Sherlock had introduced as Lestrade. As John watched, recognition dawned on the middle-aged man's face. "I recognized you, Abalam, demon who I summoned all these centuries past. What ill do you wish my ward, child of Hell?"

Abalam resisted the urge to hiss at the mage. "I would sooner rip out my own wings then hurt him, pyromancer." And this was the truth.

This caused the mage to raise an eyebrow. "Are you not natural enemies? Ah... yes. Of course. Despite Shamsiel's relation to the "New Lords" he was cast out yes? He never did tell me where he went in the six decades he vanished. Now I see he was Below. Did you ever meet him then?"

Abalam shook his head. "I met him when John Watson's blog said I did. War is a hobby of mine," he shrugged, "and I enjoy participating in it."

Gregorius nodded. "If I were still human, I would take offense to your flippant disregard towards life, but I have not been human for a long time now."

"You are even older than I am, magus of fire." Age had been the single largest factor towards the mage's ability to successfully bind Abalam, and for that the demon respected him. "And you should know by now that my kind does not choose companionship easily."

"I know. But I also fear your intentions for my child." Of course. Reputation was everything, and that of a lust demon was a that of a rampantly sexual creature, who took without thinking of the consequences.

"Not all of my kind are as you fear, myself included. Assure your mate that my intentions towards his brother are pure in nature." Not entirely truth, but as any chance of relations with Shamsiel were virtually non-existent, it was a half truth.

"I shall do so, but I warn you. If either one of us discovers that you have lied to us today, we shall make you wish to return to Hell."

Abalam nodded solemnly. "Send me to Heaven instead. Hell is a nice place now, remember? But I understand your point. I promise on my wings that I will not hurt Shamsiel, ward of yours."

Lestrade visibly relaxed. "Good"

John grinned at Lestrade, pulling off the scrubs. "Well, I better be off. Sherlock seems the type to run into danger head first," he said, balling the plastic up and shoving it into his pocket dimension. Might be useful later.

Greg shook his head in grudging amazement at the retreating demon. If not for the little display of magic, he could have passed for a completely normal human. If what he had claimed to Mycroft was true, he was old enough, and powerful enough, to walk through a church unscathed.

A few moments after John left, Anderson reentered the room with the corpse. "I give him a month, tops" he said, a nasty grin on his face.

Greg felt an odd protectiveness towards John. "You'll be surprised Anderson."

Anderson rolled his eyes. "Really? No one can stand the Freak. And Watson seems like a normal bloke, not the type to hang out with Holmes"

Greg resisted the urge to snort as he left the crime scene to let Anderson and the others collect the body. "Abalam, not that fooling Anderson is any great achievement, but good on you" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3 folks. Will be the end until further notice.

* * *

The next time Greg saw Abalam's disguise slip was a week or so later. It had been a long few days, even for a demon.

It wasn't something a mundane would have noticed. Little things, like darker eyes and sharper teeth, signs that the demon's glamours were breaking apart. But it was still something strange, for a demon of his rank.

Pulling him over, Greg asked him, "is everything alright?"

Abalam gave him a tired smile. "My demon has been raging at me, about a subject I cannot share with you"

"May I ask why? Or does it concern you too much?"

Greg was surprised at the bitter smile that split the demon's face for a split second. "I cannot speak on it with you, for it concerns your ward and I promise I swore to keep."

The older man's eyebrows shot up. "The one you swore on your wings?"

Abalam gave a short nod, more of a flinch than anything else. "Yes. And I keep my vows"

"Good."

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go help Sherlock." The demon shook himself, the barest ripple in the air revealing the location of his wings, and then once again Greg was looking at utterly human John Watson.

"Of course. Don't let me keep you." Lestrade muttered to the demons retreating back and noticed the few specialists nearby step slightly back as John passed. Even as a human, an air of power still radiated from the air around the powerful being.

What's wrong with John? GL

You've noticed? MH

How could I not? His glamours are breaking. GL

Hmm. Perhaps I slightly underestimated the amount of strain living with my brother would cause. MH

Perhaps... wait, ah spirit's be damned, this is not good. GL

What's happened? Everything good in your area? MH

I am alright. But it appears that Abalam considers your brother a potential mate, but because of his promise to me has not acted upon it. GL

Abalam...and my brother….to use the human tongue, "um...um...um…" MH

Jesus, this is funny. You at a loss for words? And pray tell, what would be wrong with this relationship? GL

I'm not at a loss for words. I just am finding it difficult to convey my facial expression without using the dreaded emoticons. Nothing's wrong with it, I'm happy for my brother, should such a thing occur. However, he is my brother, and I don't want him hurt. MH

Neither do I. But Abalam promised, and now he is in pain. GL

What do you propose? MH

If the two of them were consenting, would you release the demon from his vow? GL

Yes, if that would make the situation better. Do you think it would work? MH

Yes. GL

I'll speak with my brother. MH

Please? GL

Fine. MH

Mycroft? SH

We need to talk. MH

About? SH

Abalam. MH

What have you done to him? SH

Nothing. However, you may have inadvertently done something to him. MH

Wait what? How I would never... SH

This will be slightly awkward for the both of us but...MH

I believe Abalam has developed feelings for you. MH

R...really? SH

Yes. MH

Oh. SH

I'm an idiot. SH

But he's a demon! SH

Yes. I am very much aware of that fact. Nevertheless, he does have feelings for you, and is currently very tortured internally as a result. MH

I have to tell him that the feelings aren't onesided. Or else he'll drive himself mad. Oh kami, this is weird. SH

How do you think I feel about it? I'm telling my half-brother that a demon is in love with him. The demon he's been living with. MH

You're a vampire in a relationship with a magus. Your point? SH

You weren't the one to tell me. MH

I didn't know! SH

I'm very much aware of that, believe me. Have you decided what your reaction to Alabam will be? MH

Well, yes, of course. SH

Should I be worried? MH

Probably. SH

Where are you? MH

221B SH

And Abalam? MH

221B SH

Ah. Text me when everything's over, and not before. I don't need a play-by-play of everything. MH

Heh. SH

The nephilim stretched, and placed his phone in his pocket. "John?"

John looked up from the paper he was reading. "Mmm?"

"Would you be amenable to a relationship with me?"

Sherlock relished the look of shock on the demons' face. "Me? With you?"

"That is what I said, yes."

The look of relief on his face was palpable.

"Well. Yes, I would like that very much."

"Good." Shamsiel said.


End file.
